FFTA:A New Member
by DarkMegaSF
Summary: As Marche fought a horde of Flan without the help of mages, a new and powerful human with powerful aura around him shows up. Rated T just to be safe. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Prolouge:New Appearance

Note:I DO NOT OWN FFTA, ONLY A COPY OF THE GAME!!!

It was another day in Ivalice. Marche was leading his clan on a mission to kill a horde of Flan(A/N:Flans are the jelly-like things with 999 weapon defense in the game). They were having a hard time as they only brought physical fighters(A/N:Soldier, Paladin, Archers etc...).With the Flan having a good advantage on them, Marche was really regreting now to have sent the mages to the mage tourney at Bervenia Castle.

**FlashBack**

_"Okay I just received a challenge for mages to battle in the mage tourney at Bervenia Castle." announced Marche to his clan members. "The only ones who can go are Color Mages_(A/N:Black Mage, White Mage, Red Mage etc...) _as special laws will be in effect. This includes prohibitation from using anti-laws. I will need a leader for the team of mages we will be sending." Montblanc then said "Kupo, I will do it."_

**End Of FlashBack**

Marche grit his teeth and strike the Ice Flan that he was fighting again and again. He was starting to lose his strength.'Damn it! There are too many for us to fight! We need someone who can do magic and fight physically and the same time but who?' he thought as timed his strike again using the edge of his Avyuir as his main attack.

(A/N:I'm not sure if that is what they are called could but if someone sees that I'm mistaken pls review about it. Oh, and Marche is a fighter who has mastered 'Double Sword' in this story in case you didn't know)

Just when he was about to lose all hope, Marche heard someone shout "FireBolt Burst!" and turned to see a human exterminating the all the Flan in the area with a blast of yellow and red. "Who are you?" was what he could say at the moment as he stared in awe at the user and at his weapons; Two katanas each with a different aura coming from them. One of them had a blazing hot aura while the other seemed as though it was forged by pure electricity. The boy simply said "My name is Syaoran"

A/N:Yay a cliffhanger...or not. please review if you want me to continue but I also feel really idiotic typing something this short so sorry


	2. Chapter 1:Funny Moments

**  
Chapter 1 Is OFFICIALLY OUT!!!**

"Are you Marche of Clan Drake?". Marche nodded quietly. "Word is that your Clan's pretty strong in Ivalice. I found out that you took this mission but I never expected this to happen" Marche felt embarassed the at the statement. "What happened to your mages? I heard Montblanc's a pretty skilled Black Mage." only to get answered with "They have gone to participate in the mage tourney at Bervenia Castle." Syaoran chuckled upon hearing that. "Wow, I wonder how could you and your, excuse my rudeness, idiocity lead such a tough Clan. Too bad that they were up against Flan without mages." Marche was staring in awe at the man's weapons; 2 aura leaking katanas with destructive power. "What are those called?" he asked unconciously. "Oh, these?" indicated Syaoran as he sheathed his weapons. "They are called 'Hien' and 'Shibien'." "Where did you get them?" asked Marche. "Sorry, I can't tell you. Its a secret."

**(A/N: for images on the katanas, I suggest you look for Hien in Tsubasa Chronicles and Shibien in Kyo Samurai Deeper)**

"Could I join your Clan? I'm pretty much bored around here, the monsters and Clans aren't as tough as I heard except yours." Marche was surprised at this but nodded his agreement anyway. "Really? SWEET! Now I won't have to be bored anymore!"

And that is how Syaoran got into Clan Drake, although the mages weren't all that pleased with Marche when they found out what happened and Syaoran was enjoying the movie "KUPO! Why did you have to go fight a whole horde of Flan while we were still at Bervenia Castle, KUPO!" "Would you stop it already, my stomach hurts from laughing too much!" said Syaoran as he was laughing his head off. Montblanc stop hitting Marche's head with his Heretic Rod and advanced towards Syaoran. The other mages following his lead. "Aw shit, I'm screwed!" he cursed as he ran for his life still laughing for some reason. "GET BACK HERE!" yelled the mages and it was Marche's turn to laugh as they managed to catch Syaoran and started hitting him with their rods. "Ouch! Ow! Stop it! Ouch! AAARRRRGGGHHH!!"

After 2 minutes of watching the beating, Marche went over to see any mission requests worth while. Strangely enough, there was an odd said:  
_  
Looking for a guy with two katanas by the name of Syaoran, a rogue who betrayed and abandoned our Clan, meet us in SalikaWood if you have found him. We have a huge reward for you -Touya(Chief of Offense)  
_  
Marche secretly took the request flier and announced to his Clan "Hey, you guys! We are going to SalikaWood tomorrow and we need to take some rest." Everyone calmed down and went to their rooms quietly. "SalikaWood, crap, I'm not liking this at all. This is not what I expected to happen so soon, curses, gotta make a plan!" muttered Syaoran as he went to his room.

**A/N:Would you call that a cliffhanger? I'm not sure cuz I usually take my own sides when it comes to things like this. Someone help me out on this cuz I'm writing something so short and I have no inspiration at the moment. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2:New Attack

**Chapter 2 is up now. I think I will take this seriously and try to finish it by the end of the year.**

The next day, Clan Drake arrived at SalikaWood by chocobos. "Marche, why the heck are we here again?" asked Syaoran. "Oh, a Clan wants us to hand them a traitor of their Clan that we found." "And who would that traitor be?" Marche replied with "Oh, you will see for yourself." 'I'm not liking the feeling I'm getting.' thought Syaoran as they travelled deeper into the woods. Then, they were greeted by a few of the members of the Clan that put up the mission request. 'These guys look familiar. Wait, is that Clan....?' thought Syaoran again as they travelled into the deepest part of the woods.

"Greetings, Clan Drake, and thank you for bringing the traitor: Syaoran!" said a man with black hair and eyes, holding a black-colored greatsword and wearing dark robes that Marche had never seen before. "Touya! What's going on here!?" yelled Syaoran as he saw the man. "Clan Drake brought you here to deliver you to us, you traitor." replied Touya. "So you are going to force me to lead Clan Clow again!? Three words for you:NOT A CHANCE!!"

"Oh, but we aren't. Our new leader wants to punish you for betraying the Clan."

"New leader? I thought you would be the new leader?"

Suddenly, another voice said "No,_ I_ am the new leader of Clan Clow!"

**(A/N:Now who would that be?)**

Syaoran and Marche looked up and saw a beautiful girl wearing the attire of a White Mage and holding a Spring Staff. She had light brown eyes and hair with a face that had a kind expression only to be ruined by the anger she had when she looked at Syaoran. Syaoran was shocked and could only say "SAKURA!!?" All of a sudden, he roared with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! _Your_ the new leader? Talk about a huge joke! Damn, I can't contain my laughter. HAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura got really angry and said "What's wrong with that you traitor?" "You never seemed the type to lead a Clan. Hahaha!" replied Syaoran while he was still laughing. Marche got confused and asked "Errr... Syaoran, who is that?" "Oh, her, she is the best White Mage and new leader in Clan Clow, the Clan I ran away from. She is also Touya's younger sister but she never struck me as the type to lead a Clan!" said Syaoran barely containing his laughter. Touya got angry at this and yelled "HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT MY SISTER YOU NO-GOOD TRAITOR!! YOU WILL PAY FOR DOING SO!!!"

Syaoran's expression changed to being serious. "Are you attacking Clan Drake too?" "OF COURSE WE ARE, YOU IMBECILE!! YOU JOINED THEM AND THEY WILL SUFFER WITH YOU!!" "Well guys, nice knowing you. You had better hope that you can survive this." said Syaoran as he unsheathed his katanas. Touya then yelled "ENGAGE" and the judge appears. "Okay, laws for today are..." said the judge only to be interupted by Syaoran. "Don't bother, this will be quick." "Okay, BATTLE START!" "TAKE THIS!! PLASMA BURST!!" yelled Syaoran as he slashed at the direction of Clan Clow, releasing a huge burst of yellow and red energy, and wiping out the enemy. "Whoa, that was stronger than the attack you used on the Flan." said Marche as he stared awestruck at the chaos caused by the attack. The judge just said "That must be the fastest engagement I have ever seen. Anyway, I'm out of here." "Syaoran, just who exactly are you?" said Marche. "I'm just Syaoran." Syaoran calmly said, confusing Marche and his Clan even more.

**A/N:So did you like that? I sure as hell do. Did you expect it? I think not. Please review and..oh, before I forget again: I WILL NOT CHANGE SYAORAN'S OR ANYBODY'S PERSONALITY IN THIS FIC!! Damn! I'm not so good at writing a long chapter! Give me a suggestion will you?  
**


End file.
